Ten Days of Autumn
by Ao Hatake
Summary: Hanya sepuluh hari yang dimilikinya. Dan oleh keegoisannya, gadis itu menangis untuknya. AU, OOC, typo. Dedicated to SasuHina Days Love. Disclaimer inside.


Disclaimer : Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ten Days of Autumn © **Ao Hatake**.

Warning : gaje, abal, OOC, AU, de el el.

Dedicated to **SasuHina Days Love**.

No suka, no baca, please keluar.

.

.

.

Gadis itu memperhatikannya dari jauh, tak berniat untuk menampakkan diri. Wajahnya merona merah saat melihat si pemuda tersenyum. Namun ia tak tahu pemilik hati yang lain terluka dalam saat melihatnya. Walau begitu, mereka semua diam bergeming, seolah enggan untuk bergerak dari tempatnya, biar pun mereka tahu sang waktu terus berlari, dan seiring angin berhembus, hari-hari itu mulai berlalu…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A Naruto FanFiction

A SasuHina Story

An Ao Hatake Piece

.

Enjoy..

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap dunia melalui jendela kamarnya yang tak bisa terbilang kecil. Matanya terarah ke pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Sekarang mungkin daunnya cukup banyak, namun suatu saat nanti, semuanya pasti gugur. Ya, semuanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin dari mata orang, ia pasti terlihat amat bahagia. Harta bergelimpangan, keluarga yang berpengaruh, intelegensi di atas rata-rata – mungkin jenius –, wajah yang dipuja kaum Hawa… Apa lagi yang kurang? Mungkin bagi mereka yang menilai luar, ia sudah sempurna. Namun tak ada yang tahu hatinya.

Kakaknya yang paling ia sayang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Sejak saat itu orang tuanya tak pernah akur. Lalu sang ayah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan bisnis, dan sang ibu senang bermain dengan "teman lelaki". Sementara ia? Ia tak peduli. Walau ia mengakui sejak kepergian sang kakak, tidak hanya raut wajahnya yang dingin, hatinya ikut membeku.

Diraihnya tas yang tergantung di sudut meja belajarnya. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kamarnya. Tak ada orang di rumahnya saat ini, kecuali ia dan Kakashi, semacam butler sekaligus teman baiknya.

Langkahnya membimbing raganya keluar dari rumah itu. Segera ia memakai helmnya, naik ke sepeda motornya dan berpacu ke arah KIU (Konoha International University).

Gadis manis nan molek itu menyembunyikan dirinya di samping barisan loker KIU. Wajahnya memerah manis, jari telunjuknya saling bermain. Sementara itu si objek penyebab hal ini kembali tertawa bersama temannya, setelah sebelumnya merasa heran, antara sadar dan tidak sadar akan kehadiran sang gadis. Namun mungkin karena pemikiran yang pendek, ia berlalu tanpa berpikir apa-apa mengenai hal itu.

Sementara gadis itu? Setelah sadar si pemuda telah pergi, ia menampakkan dirinya. Sembari menghela nafas, ia mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Tersenyum ia lembut, dan ia mulai berjalan.

Betapa sang gadis tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Rambut pirang bagai sinar mentari, mata sebiru langit yang menyejukkan, kulit tan dan badan proporsional yang menggoda, dan senyuman yang hangat. Belum lagi semangatnya yang membara. Sungguh, hati sang gadis telah hilang dicuri sang pemuda.

Sang gadis melangkah ke taman kampus. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Walau kulit putih nan mulusnya telah ditutupi sweater, tetap saja udara menusuk dingin. Matanya menangkap eksistensi pemuda itu. Segera ia bersembunyi di pohon momiji yang ada di dekatnya. Hatinya berdebar menyenangkan saat melihat pemuda itu, apalagi senyuman hangatnya. Namun senyum di wajah hilang bersamaan dengan hati yang mulai teriris.

Senyum sang pemuda ditujukan untuk gadis cantik berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Tak ada yang tak tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu pada si gadis bubblegum. Walau si gadis bubblegum telah menyimpan sosok seorang lelaki di hatinya. Tapi tetap saja hati gadis yang mencinta pemuda itu terluka. Hatinya digores oleh belati cemburu. Hal yang begitu wajar bagi kaum remaja, namun di saat yang sama begitu menyakitkan.

Biar hatinya terluka, sang gadis bergeming, tetap menatap pemuda itu. Walau tanpa ia sadar air matanya mulai merayap turun perlahan-lahan. Betapa realita yang menyedihkan.

Si pemuda memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Dilepasnya benda pelindung di kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke arah taman kampus. Wajah stoic-nya sudah terpasang sedari tadi. Selama ia berlalu, tak sedikit gadis yang melirik ke arahnya. Sebagian melihatnya sambil terkikik, bahkan ada yang menyapanya. Dan ia sama sekali tak membalasnya. Hal ini sudah terlalu biasa baginya.

Langkahnya mendekat ke arah bangku kayu yang ada di bawah pohon momiji yang kini berdaun kecoklatan. Tak sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada gadis manis yang ada di balik pohon itu. Rambut indigo, kulit putih, mata amethyst. Siapa lagi selain Hyuuga Hinata?

Hati sang pemuda tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena eksistensi gadis manis dari keluarga Hyuuga itu? Sudah begitu lama ia menyukai – bukan, lebih tepatnya mencintai gadis itu. Dan tak ada yang tahu. Namun hatinya teriris saat menyadari tatapan sang gadis dipersembahkan untuk pria berambut pirang dengan wanita berambut merah muda – yang adalah salah satu "pemujanya" – yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadari hati sang heiress keluarga Hyuuga juga teriris, layaknya hatinya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama pula untuk menyadari air mata yang mengalir di pipi si gadis manis. Jiwanya terhenyak. Cepat langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu.

Lembut disentuhnya tangan sang gadis. Wajahnya tetap dingin, namun matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tak pelak gadis bernama Hinata itu menoleh tiba-tiba oleh rasa keterkejutan.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Ah – gomenasai. Maksudku Uchiha-san. Ada apa?"

"Hn, ini. Lebih baik hapus air matamu."

Si gadis tersentak, namun diambilnya juga sapu tangan yang ditawarkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sementara itu sang pemuda merasa senang dan miris dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senang karena dapat melihat wajah pujaannya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Miris karena air mata yang ditumpahkan sang malaikat. Dan ia tahu semua karena bocah Namikaze itu.

Sudah rahasia umum bahwa pewaris keluarga Hyuuga itu menyukai Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pengusaha Namikaze Minato, sekaligus seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Dan bukan lagi rahasia bahwa si bocah Namikaze mencintai Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran KIU. Sementara pemuda Uchiha itu tahu bahwa Haruno menggilai dirinya. Cinta segi empat yang memilukan.

Ia sangat ingin menampar bocah Namikaze itu, memukulnya, menendang perutnya karena berani membuat Hinata menangis, walau tanpa ia sengaja. Tapi tak dapat ia lakukan, sebab tak ada alasan yang cukup logis baginya untuk bertindak seperti itu. Bukan hal yang logika bila seorang mahasiswa – apalagi yang terkenal dingin – bertindak kasar hanya oleh masalah cinta dan hati semata. Lagipula, ia tidak berniat menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Jadilah ia diam di tempatnya, enggan mengambil langkah untuk maju ataupun mundur.

Hyuuga Hinata – nama gadis itu – terhenyak saat ada yang menyentuh tangannya. Tangan yang kokoh, namun begitu lembut menyentuhnya. Tak pernah diduganya siapa pemilik tangan yang kini bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Lelaki remaja yang sangat populer di tempat itu. Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

Otomatis bibirnya membuka dan menanyakan ada apa pada si Uchiha. Kembali ia terhenyak saat si Uchiha memberinya sapu tangan dan menyuruhnya untuk menghapus jejak air matanya, yang baru saja disadari keberadaannya oleh si pemilik.

Terlalu lembut dan berperasaan untuk seorang yang memiliki wajah minim ekspresi. Dan tentu saja begitu… mengejutkan. Namun biar begitu, diterimanya sapu tangan pemuda itu. Canggung, dilapnya air jejak air mata yang membekas.

Terdiam, keheningan menguasai dunia mereka diantara padat dan sesaknya taman kampus itu. Si gadis tetap mengusap pipinya, sementara si pemuda bergeming sembari menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh. Namun keadaan itu terbuyar saat si gadis manis bermata amethyst mengembalikan sapu tangan itu padanya.

Hatinya menyesal, walau tak tampak emosi apapun pada wajahnya yang sempurna itu.

"Arigatou gozaimashita,", ucap sang gadis.

Sementara pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' andalannya. Masih ingin ia berada lebih lama di dekat sang malaikat. Hatinya mencari-cari alas an untuk tetap tinggal. Ditemukannya satu, walau kurang 'elit' baginya dan hanya memberi waktu singkat untuknya menikmati wajah sang gadis.

"Tak perlu menangisi baka dobe itu. Dia hanya tak bisa melihat kelebihanmu."

Sang gadis terhenyak, seorang Uchiha sanggup berkata seperti itu adalah hal yang langka, mengingat pemuda perfect itu juga irit bicara. Namun hatinya menghangat dan senyum lembut mengembang manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Cukup Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hn."

Sementara si gadis tersenyum manis, pemuda itu tak dapat menahan senyum senang yang mengembang samar di bibirnya. Jangan tanyakan dimana hatinya sekarang, sebab hatinya telah melayang tinggi.

Dan tanpa mereka sadar, benang merah tipis mulai mengikat mereka atas nama takdir, yang nantinya melukai mereka tanpa ampun.

Sang pemuda terdiam "merenung" tentang hal yang terjadi tadi. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum samar, hanya mereka yang benar-benar amat sangat jeli yang dapat menyadarinya. Semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya tadi terus berputar di benaknya, berulang-ulang tanpa jemu. Bahkan tak dihiraukannya lagi lagu When You Say Nothing At All-nya Ronan Keating yang berkumandang pada telinganya melalui headset putih itu. Tersadar oleh suara buku yang terjatuh, ia segera menatap jam di telepon genggamnya. Saatnya bagi si pemuda untuk menghadap dosen.

Pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu melangkah ringan ke ruangan salah satu dosennya, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tiba-tiba kepalanya memberat seakan dihantam palu, sakit teramat sangat merayapi kepalanya. Badannya segera merapat ke dinding, perlahan merosot ke lantai. Ia berharap ada yang menolongnya. Namun sayang, koridor itu kosong.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, saat ia melihat Jiraiya-sensei – salah satu dosennya – lewat dari koridor itu.

"U-Uchiha?"

Itulah suara terakhir yang dapat didengar pemuda itu. Perlahan matanya mengatup, telinganya tak mendengar apa-apa lagi, dan ia sepenuhnya ambruk ke tempatnya berpijak.

"Ngghh.."

Matanya kembali terbuka menatap dunia. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap, belum sadar sepenuhnya. Matanya kini menyaksikan pohon-pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya. Angin bertiup lembut membelai wajahnya. Matanya melebar sempurna saat ia benar-benar sadar.

"Tidak! Aku ketiduran!"

Si gadis melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 15.00. Ia telah tertidur selama kurang lebih 45 menit. Tergesa ia bangkit, merapikan pakaiannya dan merenggut tasnya, dan berjalan terburu ke arah ruangan Kurenai-sensei – dosennya – yang seharusnya ditemui sang gadis sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sembari berjalan cepat, heiress Hyuuga itu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Semua Nampak biasa saja. Tapi, ada yang janggal. Ia melihat Jiraiya-sensei menggotong seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap spike, dan berkulit pitih pucat. Satu nama terlintas di benaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, nyatanya memang dia. Faktanya, rasa penasaran gadis bermata amethyst itu nyaris pada batasnya, namun ia meneruskan melangkah walau kini dipenuhi perasaan heran, penasaran, sekaligus khawatir.

Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan Yuuhi Kurenai. Diketuknya pintu itu lembut sebanyak tiga kali, dan terdengar sahutan, mempersilahkan si pengetuk untuk masuk.

"Ah, kau terlambat Nona Hyuuga."

"Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei. Saya bisa menjelaskan."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Silahkan duduk."

Setelah beberapa waktu berisi percakapan yang tak satu pun masuk ke benak si gadis Hyuuga, ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu seijin dari sang dosen. Segera ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya lagi.

"Oi! Hinata-san!", ucap Namikaze Naruto.

Sementara itu, gadis yang diyakini oleh seluruh masyarakat KIU itu mencintai seorang Namikaze Minato, hanya lewat begitu saja, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan lelaki berambut jabrik yang sebenarnya ia dengar. Ya, ia tidak peduli apapun lagi. Kini, hanya satu di benaknya.

Dan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa cengo dengan pandangan tak percaya, begitu pula bocah Namikaze itu.

"Hi-Hinata?", ucapnya penuh keheranan.

Sementara semua keheranan, gadis itu tetap berlari ke suatu tempat.

Lelaki yang dikenal dingin itu melenguh. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat, begitu pula kelopak matanya. Setelah berusaha, akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Klinik. Dimana lagi?

Digerakkannya tangannya, tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh sesuatu. Begitu lembut dan hangat. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit, matanya melirik kepada benda itu. Terhenyak ia begitu tahu benda lembut itu adalah tangan. Semakin terhenyak ia saat tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Hinata.

Kepala gadis itu terletak di atas tangannya. Ia tertidur begitu tenang. Wajahnya begitu damai.

Si pemuda tersenyum lembut. Bukan samar, benar-benar tersenyum. Berharap mereka tetap dalam posisi ini selamanya. Dipandanginya terus wajah sang pujaan. Tak bosan rasanya.

"Kau tak sadar diri cukup lama, tahu. Dan selama itu juga ia menjagaimu. Heh, benar-benar manis. Dasar remaja."

Refleks si pemuda menatap ke asal suara. Tsunade, dosen Fakultas Kedokteran KIU. Wajahnya agak memerah menyadari bahwa ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan gadis di depannya.

Sementara Tsunade sendiri menyeringai senang, seolah puas akan rona merah tipis di wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Oh sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Dasar Uchiha. Terlalu mementingkan harga diri."

"Hn."

"Aku juga sudah tahu tentang rahasiamu. Dan kuprediksi, waktumu tinggal sepuluh hari lagi. Kau harus memberitahunya akan hal ini. Kau tahu, sepertinya ia juga mulai menyukaimu."

Uchiha itu, yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk, mendongak pada Tsunade. Matanya semula membelalak, namun kini mulai menatap nanar. Sekarang ia hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bersuara, bahkan tanpa "hn"-nya itu.

Gadis yang semula tertidur itu menggeliat pelan, sepertinya hendak terbangun. Perhatian si pria muda teralih ke arah pujaannya.

"Sepertinya kalian akan butuh waktu. Baiklah, aku juga ada urusan. Aku tinggal dulu. Jaa."

Tanpa menoleh, si pemuda mengangguk.

Sang gadis mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjap lagi, dan menggosok matanya. Lalu tersadar lagi akan situasinya. Seakan kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Maaf aku ketiduran. A-aku t-tadi me-melihatmu d-digotong o-.."

Jari pemuda tampan itu menempel di bibirnya, seakan melarangnya untuk melanjutkan. Lalu anak Adam itu tersenyum, diikuti oleh senyum si putri Hawa.

"Hn. Daijobu desu."

Hening mulai berkuasa. Si gadis menunduk, mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya gugup. Wajahnya merona. Sementara pria itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Tak pernah dibayangkannya mereka bisa begini.

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang mungkin terdengar pasaran bagimu."

Ia menghela nafas sejenak, memantapkan batin dan mulai berucap.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau menyukai bocah Namikaze itu. Tapi tolong, bisakah kau melihatku? Sebagai seorang pria?"

Diam. Uchiha berharap, Hyuuga terhenyak. Hinata terkejut, tak pernah membayangkan hal ini. setelah beberapa saat penantian bisu yang menegangkan –bagi Uchiha tentunya –, gadis manis itu mulai bersuara.

"Tak pernah terbayang olehku, tidak juga pada mimpiku, bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menaruh hatinya pada seorang gadis rapuh yang pemalu sepertiku. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri mulai putus asa pada Naruto-kun. Jadi, tolong bantu aku untuk mencintaimu."

Mereka berdua tertegun. Uchiha Sasuke akan harapan yang semula ia kira kosong telah terpenuhi, dan Hyuuga Hinata akan keberanian yang tiba-tiba datang padanya. Sejenak kemudian Sasuke tersenyum, lalu memeluk lembut Hinata yang wajahnya sudah kelewat merah.

Biarlah mereka menikmati saat-saat terakhir yang mereka miliki. Sebelum akhirnya semua dipenuhi tetes air mata.

Pagi yang sama, di tempat yang sama, namun perasaan yang berbeda. Uchiha bungsu itu melihat pohon yang sama dari jendela kamarnya. Daunnya yang lebar hampir semua gugur, jatuh bebas ke tanah. Tinggal sembilan helai saja yang menggantung lemah. Dan menyadarinya, hati pemuda itu miris.

Kini, ada seberkas kebahagiaan dalam hatinya, meskipun fakta bahwa waktunya tinggal hitungan jari membuatnya sedih dan muak akan kenyataan. Diraihnya ransel hitamnya, kakinya dilangkahkan menuju ke luar ruangan yang disebutnya kamar ke arah ruang makan yang entah mengapa ingin dilaluinya.

Diliriknya meja makan di ruangan itu, terhidang bacon, telur mata sapi dan roti panggang di atas sebuah piring porselen putih. Tumben, kata pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Ohayou, bocchama."

Kakashi. Siapa lagi?

"Hn. Cukup "Sasuke", Kakashi."

"Hai', Sasuke."

Tetap berdiri, ia menyantap makanan yang terhidang itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya cukup heran, mengingat bahwa Tuan Mudanya tidak pernah sarapan di tempat yang disebutnya rumah, belum lagi kini sang Uchiha bungsu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, walau tak secepat anak Akamichi itu.

"Perlu kuantar, Sasuke?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku pergi sendiri."

"Aku mengerti. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Ya. Kuharap", gumamnya pelan, mungkin tak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

Maka pemuda itu naik ke sepeda motornya dan melesat ke KIU. Dirasakannya angin musim gugur membelai wajah pucatnya. Dan untuk sesaat, semua bebannya hilang bersama berlalunya angin itu. Ya, hanya untuk sesaat, demi sekejap mata.

Putri nan elok itu duduk di taman KIU. Terpaan angin musim gugur mengayunkan rambutnya anggun, tangan lentiknya berusaha untuk menjaga rambutnya agar tetap rapi, dedaunan yang berguguran menambah keindahannya. Siapapun yang melihat itu dan tidak mengakui keindahannya adalah orang buta.

Gadis itu menunggu dalam diamnya. Sekelilingnya mungkin sibuk, namun ia tetap duduk denga tenang dan anggun, menunggu seseorang. Semua yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya terputar kembali bagai rantaian film yang diputar berurut. Pada bagian tertentu, keyakinannya mulai goyah, apakah itu nyata atau hanya khayalannya?

Kini setelah orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi menampakkan wujudnya dan memberinya senyum yang tak pernah ditampakkannya pada siapapun kecuali gadis itu, sang putri pun sadar bahwa apa yang diingatnya tadi adalah suatu kenyataan. Dan menyadari hal ini, ia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan tersenyum lebih lebar – namun anggun – kepada pemuda yang memberinya senyum.

Sang gadis berjalan menghampiri si pemuda, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bertemulah kedua insan di bawah sebuah pohon. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Uchiha bungsu menatap dengan penuh kasih, sementara Hyuuga sulung menatapnya dengan penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih, walau – mungkin – belum sebesar yang diberi pemuda itu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengharapkan sambutan dari gadis bermata lavender. Senyumnya menyampaikan harapannya untuk saat ini, untuk detik ini. Maka gadis lavender itu kembali tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pemuda itu, dan mereka pun berlalu.

'Awal yang menyenangkan.'

Itulah pemikiran yang ada di balik wajah stoic pemuda itu. Hari kini menjelang siang, gadis- "nya" sedang menjalani sebuah kuliah. Dan karena jadwalnya kosong, jadilah ia pergi ke kantor Tsunade.

Kepalanya kini terisi oleh asumsi-asumsi yang tak disukainya. Waktunya kini tinggal 9 hari. Dilihatnya pohon momiji yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Mirip sekali dengan takdir yang sedang menggugurkan kehidupannya, sedikit demi sedikit. Ironis memang. Belum lagi mengingat fakta tentang hubungannya dengan gadis cantik nan pemalu itu.

Haruskah ia memberi sang gadis cinta, bahkan bila ia tahu ia akan meninggalkan gadis itu?

Ia sadar, cepat atau lambat ia akan meninggalkan gadis itu. Ialah yang nantinya akan membuatnya menangis. Ya, itu pasti.

Fakta ini membuat hatinya mencelos. Bagaimanapun ia harus meninggalkan gadis itu, cepat atau lambat. Dan keegeoisannya memaksanya memilih lambat. Maka ia mempercepat langkahnya ke kantor dosen berdada besar itu.

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu semenjak vonis itu dijatuhkan Tsunade kepadanya. Hal ini berarti hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Ya, seharusnya ia ada di rumah sakit saat ini, menikmati saat-saat terakhir dengan keluarganya. Namun faktanya ia ada di KIU saat ini. ia tidak memberitahu apa-apa pada keluarganya – bahkan jika mereka masih pantas dipanggil keluarga. Di rumah itu hanya Kakashi yang tahu tentang vonis batas hidupnya ini, dan ia melarang butlernya itu untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut pada siapapun, setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba.

Diliriknya kekasihnya yang saat ini ada di sampingnya. Pipi sang nona Hyuuga memerah sembari mereka bergandengan tangan. Ia akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, sore itu juga.

Maka ia menuntun sang gadis menuju taman belakang KIU. Sontak mata sang gadis membelalak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti itu di kompleks kampus itu. Tempat itu sangat indah. Pepohonan penghuni taman itu menggugurkan daunnya seiring tiupan sang bayu. Di tengah-tengah tama nada sebuah bukit yang agak besar, namun tidak terlalu tinggi. Di atasnya ada dua buah pohon, yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Dahan-dahan pohon yang lebih besar seakan melindungi pohon yang lebih kecil, sementara dahan pohon yang lebih kecil merangkul batang pohon yang lebih besar, seakan memeluknya. Di bawah kedua pohon itu ada sebuah bangku taman yang panjang berwarna kecoklatan, terbuat dari kayu. Bangku itu menghadap ke barat, seakan selalu menunggu terbenamnya sang surya.

Maka Uchiha bungsu menarik tangan kekasihnya, mengajaknya duduk di bangku itu. Maka mereka pun duduk bersama, Uchiha di sebelah kiri dan Hyuuga di kanan. Tangan pemuda itu merangkul bahu sang gadis. Mereka duduk diam sambil saling menatap satu sama lain, saling menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati tanpa kata-kata.

Sang pemuda mengangkat tangan kirinya, dengan telunjuknya ditariknya wajah sang gadis mendekat ke wajahnya. Bibir bertemu bibir. Begitu hangat bibir sang pemuda, begitu pula bibir sang gadis. Indah, namun pada saat yang sama begitu menyedihkan. Dada sang gadis terasa sesak, sadar akan apa yang terjadi, tapi tak dapat ia melakukan apapun.

Dan matahari pun terbenam, begitu pula daun yang tadinya melekat pada ranting pohon di depan kamar si pemuda menjatuhkan dirinya.

Seketika bibir si pemuda mulai mendingin, tangannya yang tadi menyentuh wajah sang gadis pun terjatuh, terkulai lemas oleh gravitasi. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata lavender itu. Bibirnya bergetar, jiwanya terkoyak. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi sang pemuda, digelengkannya kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun, bangun."

"Bangun Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, onegai. Jangan bermain-main."

"Sasuke-kun! Bangun!"

"Hiks.. Sa-Sasuke.. Hiks.."

"SASUKEEE!"

Maka sang gadis memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Ia marah, bukan pada si pemuda. Ia marah pada yang mengambil si pemuda.

Namun ia hanya bisa memeluk raga itu sambil terus memanggil namanya. Dan entah mengapa, jiwa pemilik raga tak kunjung kembali, meninggalkannya bersama tiupan angin musim gugur…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

So, mind to review?


End file.
